Pokemon XY: Serena's Desired Passion for Ash
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when Serena starts to push feelings for Ash, but denser than an Onix? Serena pushes herself to new ideas for her crush, and is interrupted suddenly when someone familiar comes to get Ash, and her brother tries to get Serena. Unwillingly, Ash has to decide what it'll be for the sake of his friends.


On their way to Coumarine City, Ash had just won his Shalour gym badge won from Korrina. However, a long, dirty-blonde haired girl in her pajamas was having trouble sleeping within her tent. Ash had met them along his travels whose names were Clemont, the 5th gym leader, Clemont's younger sister, Bonnie and Serena, a childhood friend of Ash, who Ash had forgotten like the rest of the girls that he... kind of rejected stating the same phrase: "Love?" and his partner, Pikachu and another girl would just sigh and say "Oh Ash." unlike Iris frequently saying "What a kid" whom Ash endured heavier events than she did. Now, as Serena had a crush on Ash, she vividly looked at herself as she felt her womanhood at the thought of Ash. "Serena, I want to-" "Go ahead Ash.. I just want to feel you all over me." Serena imagined as she was feeling the overall joy of having Ash's Steel type cock into her. Ash's hands were as soft as a Blissy as he rubbed her around the waist and it had felt sensual as Serena was letting out cute moans, and her mouth had became succulent as Ash dominated for control in kissing Serena whom she couldn't get enough of Ash.

"Ash, please let me out on a journey with you for eternity, and we can engage in so much activity, I'll-" Her mouth opened as wide as it could when Ash had gotten off of her turned into darkness and came out a a mysterious figure whom was flying and was wearing a coat and Serena had ran, but this one was fast for her and her body was cut in two. Still alive, looking up she saw the forehead of her enemy, with a large purple M, but right when she had a glance at it's face it swinged it's wing at her and she had died along with her dream-turned-nightmare. She woke up at 7 in the morning and found that everyone was out, eating food, and she had orgasmed along her blanket. "Oh no, what if Bonnie see's this?" "Denene!" Serena jumped at the sound but had found that Dedenne had been by itself sleeping in Bonnie's knapsack.

"Oh man, at least I can try and hide this from the others, oh but Ash arouses me beyond my limits, and my womanhood is slowly wetting itself again." Serena had cleaned up her mess by throwing it's contents away as well as the blanket outside without being seen going down the mountain which Ash had planned to camp there for a few days." "Hey Serena, I got you some Mea-" "Aaaaaah!" Ash had fell flat on the grass with some of the food he brought that fell on his face. Serena was flat-out scared that maybe Ash wanted to start teasing him for some... intimate moments. "I'm so sorry, Ash I didn't mean to prank you or anything" "Serena. Come here" Ash sounded serious and Serena was afraid of what might happen. Was he going to hurt her? Have Pikachu electrocute her? Or worse, make her a slave of other men, or become tortured by others and be put up publicly? She went to Ash and held out her hand saying "Ash, I didn't mean to-" Suddenly, Ash made her fall on him and they stood still for a few long minutes. Serena going red and darker by each second and began to nose bleed slowly, she didn't want to be embarrassed but she loved the feel of Ash's clothes and skin, and Ash on the other hand, could feel Serena but can't see her without his eyes since they were covered in ketchup. His manhood was stretching right through her skirt, almost touching her underwear and as Serena was going to tongue-kiss him until a voice was sounded out loud, and Serena came off of Ash. Ash had wiped his eyes off of ketchup and heard an uproar of laughter. "Ash! Where are yo- Hahaha! That's the weirdest thing that happened to Ash since I came along!" Chuckled Bonnie. "Bonnie, what did I say abou- HEHEHEHHE! Whoa, Ash! For the fist time in my life, I lose an argument to Bonnie, that is the most hilarious situation I have seen you in!" Clemont had chortled and his face filled with tearful joy.

As Ash had cleaned his whole face off, he looked at them, then at Serena whom was red in the face. "Well, I was just startled and suddenly, I gotten sauce stuck to my face. That was great cooking Clemont!" "Well, Ash that's a weird way to put it considering you just messed up your clothes as well." "No need to worry! I'll just wash my clothes by the river close by, wanna help Serena?" Serena looked to him in surprise, and she couldn't resist the smile, he had shown, it had made her body shiver with joy. "Su-sure, I-I'd love to As-Ash." "Serena, is everything all right?" worried Bonnie. "Why were you carrying those bedsheets outside, and it had smelled awful inside the tent, is something wrong Serena?" Serena started to nosebleed and her thoughts had come into play with Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont repeating "Pervert, Pervert, Pervert."

"Well, I w-wa-was just clea-," and then suddenly Clemont had phrased the phrase again from his past right before an explosion "Clemontic Gear ON! Lie-tron Detection, Activate! I'm going to use this machine, so I can find out what kind of sick thing you guys are talking about and leaving me out of!" "No, please don't," Serena had then walked away near the coverage of trees. "I'm going to hide back in the tent..." Bonnie was on the lookout for his brothers machine while pretending to sleep. "I'm going to look for Serena, and apologize, come on Pikachu!" The electric mouse came upon his shoulders and nuzzled Ash's cheek. "Pika, Pika!" "Wait! What am I supposed to do-" An explosion came out and gave Clemont a burnt afro, he looked down sadly at yet another failed creation.

"Ohhhh, what am I going to do? I just embarrassed myself in front of my friends and Ash may think I'm some weird girl, I hope I can patch things up with him soon, or else Miette will have a chance at him." Serena had shivered at the thought of such a thing, especially described of how it would be in the tent alone. "Serena, What are you so worried about? I was only having fun with our slight predicament." Serena got up and turned around, it was Ash who came to apologize. "No, it's fine, Clemont and Bonnie just had the wrong idea, it should have been the two of us." Serena had then just thought that what she said was too straightforward and may come off as negative.

"Hmm, don't know why you would say that, but you are right, had it been the two of us, we could of enjoyed ourselves more, but let's go back to the tent, don''t want to keep them waiting." Serena slowly nodded her agreement, and followed Ash back, 'I'm so glad Ash didn't think ill of me.' However, it was only to come back to a trainer looking to battle. "Hey, I'm looking for a trainer here in Kalos, his name is Ash from Pallet Town." "I'm him, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and my partner Pikachu."

"Good, I've expected you to pack some power from some pokemon, don't dissapoint, we will be allowed to use four pokemon against each other, so ready to go?" "You bet! And-" "One condition: if I win, I'll take that cute girl from you, and you're going on a date with my sis, Miette here." Miette came out of the shadows lurking behind Ren, "Hey Serena, long time no see, can't wait to take my love here, and Ren taking you." Ash was confused "Huh? Love? Date? What do you mean? Sere-NAAAAA!" Ash had looked back only to see Serena so pale and white, in her mind, she was devestated by the thought of losing Ash and forced with Ren, whom had skin with no finesse, purple hair and eyes and an ambitous personality.

After seeing how scared Serena was he dared not do this to her and risk it, "No deal, Serena is my partner and mine alone, I only battle with fairness and not something so transfixed." Serena was so relieved that her love only grew more for Ash, even if his brain was as hard as a rock. "Well, I'll just do it the hard way." Ren's Abomasnow had just taken Clemont and Bonnie prisoner, along with their belongings."Let us go! We're not part of this challenge, or a reward!" Clemont had rejoiced. "Clemo-mont, please help me!" Bonnie had started crying. "You reject the battle again, and I'll have Abomasnow hurt your friends as they experience absolute zero, and become strangled with NO CLOTHES ON, and I'll just reach Pokemon Times 1st page along with Miette suing me, getting millions of dollars, bailing me out later on by someone else," Ren had decided to threaten them more harshly, that there answer did not matter, both outcomes are just as worse.

Serena had then just noticed something, from the time that Salamence, was controlled by a device by Team Rocket had which attacked nearby Pokemon, however, Miette and Ren did have large purple M's on their foreheads, but from their chests were surrounded by a small black gas, Serena was then wondering, what if they were doing this out of some device, or even curse. "Hey Serena, whatever happens, if I lose, you will run no matter what, or possibly sneak Clemont and Bonnie out of this, okay?" "What about you Ash? I still have to save you as well, right?" "Serena... NO, I can handle this, and I will risk my life for them, no matter the torture or pain!" Startled by his shout she moved back, afraid of losing him. "I'm sorry, Serena, But-" Serena fell in tears talking through her sobs, Miette had taunted Serena, exclaiming "Ahh, Ren, we have a teary girl, looks like a pacifier would help.

"Ash, please I can't let you be hurt from this, I want to keep you from harm." A hand was under her chin, as Ash raised her up to face him, and let out a smile "Look I know there is something wrong with them, but I must not let them hurt others." "Why are you so care free of this situation, aren't you afraid they might trick, or even go after your friends?" Ash had started chuckling, "Truth is, and you may not believe it, I've had worse situations to deal with, were it not my friends, Pikachu, heh, even without other pokemon and people alike, I might have been dead." Serena was started worrying of how Ash's life may have been, but felt a surge of confidence that he will win.

"I know you're going to win, Ash." "Can you two just get serious and try to beat us?" Miette had complained. Serena looked at her disgustingly and felt a friendly kiss on her cheek who was from Ash. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to come back to you once, they are taken care of." His back turned against her, Serena gave him one last hug, "Win our friends over, champion of my heart!" Ash chuckled once again, and this time not losing to someone who stoops down so low, as to how a trainer a should be. "You ready Ash boy," Ren called out to him smirking. Ash with a determined face lowered his head and nodded, and there Ren sent out his first pokemon, "Come on out, Elachne(Nickname: Ele=electric, achne=Arachne)!" Galvantula had looked up and sounded it's battlecry. "So that pokemon, then? Alright, come on out, Fletchinder!" Serena had a thought,'Wait, could it be somehow be realted to that monster chasing me in my dream?' A heated battle will come up like none other has Ash faced this intense. Ash can already feel himself sweating, what is this mysterious force toying with Ash as if human lives are something to toss as daily trash? Is it aligned with what he had felt before? Or possibly the next, bizarre thing since Malamar had had confused them and when Ash was in an alternate timeline? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

So how was the fanfic? Let me know in the comments below! Also if you have read my Naruto fic's, don't worry I'll get back to it within the weekend, and if you haven't checked it out, try it out and let me know what you think (If your a fan of Naruto of course)! As always, just PM me if you want, I will post more chapters totally once a month or less for that matter! Also, for this fic, I plan to make battles seem brutal, if I had the time and skill, I'd try to draw some badass scenes. Anyways, I hope you guys had a great christmas, have a great new year.


End file.
